Typical specification parameters of power semiconductor devices such as IGBTs (insulated gate bipolar transistors) concern blocking capability, static losses, switching losses, switching softness as well as short circuit ruggedness. Improving one of these device characteristics usually adversely affects at least one of the other device characteristics.
It is desirable to provide semiconductor devices with high switching softness and high short circuit ruggedness.